Just 'N' Image
by anonymous celebrity
Summary: Heero is merely an image... what lies behind it?


****

JUST 'N' IMAGE (_Ace of Base_)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own the song. I'm a little thief who stole them and fused them to create a story. But, since I make no money, you can't sue. ^_^

WARNINGS: implication of 1xR, hint of death, creepy guy, multiple uses of a character (read to figure it out)

This is a vid-fic, meaning I took a song and made a video for it using Gundam Wing characters. All parts of the song are accounted for, including musical interludes. 

*~*THE STORY*~*

__
  * I'm driving through the night
  * I'm driving through the rain
  * The engine roars, I'm on my way from Mr. Pain
  * My eyes keep seeing what my mind wants to forget
  * These sequences they rock 'n' roll inside my head
  * Over and over and over again
  * I concentrate harder and harder and then…

Relena is driving a car at night in the pouring rain. The view switches from inside the car to outside as it roars down the street. As the water settles, a girl is seen wandering down the street slowly and listlessly. She is Relena as well, clutching her jacket because it is the only protective boundary between her and the wet cold. Stopping, she looks up at a lit window. The view follows her gaze into the window to show a bedroom. Relena is inside it. She is staring out the window, then turns and walks back a few paces.

__
  * You are just an image (that I can't see)
  * You are not for real
  * You are not for real
  * You turn into a picture of somebody (that I can't see)
  * Someone I don't know, someone

As she is driving, Relena looks to the side, attention caught by a sign. At first, she sees a ghostly figure of Heero next to it, but at a second glance, Heero is replaced by a strange man with jet-black hair and blue eyes so pale they're almost white.

__
  * The wolves cry out tonight
  * I see your broken line
  * The sun will rise without a love, without a smile

On the rainy street, Relena pulls her thin shield closer, shivers, and looks into the horizon. It remains dark.

__
  * I always think about the way you had to leave
  * I close my eyes, 'cause I was with you by that time

Relena, in the bedroom, looks sadly at a picture inside a frame. She pulls it to her chest, slumps against the wall, and closes her eyes, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

_

  * Faster and faster and faster ahead
  * As if you were waiting for me down the way

_

In the car, Relena begins to approach dangerous speeds.

__
  * You are just an image (that I can't see)
  * You are not for real
  * You are not for real
  * You turn into a picture of somebody (that I can't see)
  * Someone I don't know
  * Someone I don't feel

In the bedroom, Relena sits in a chair and looks at the frame that she had held so dearly. In it is a picture of Heero, but as she looks the figure in the photograph slowly changes to that of the man with black hair and pale eyes from before. Unnerved, she places it face-down on the dresser beside her.

__
  * [music] oh, oh
  * You turn into a picture of somebody
  * Someone I don't know, someone

On the street, Relena stops to look into a darkened display window. Within the reflection she sees Heero. She whips around only to look into the face of the man with the blue eyes. Flustered and confused, she slowly backs away.

__
  * [music, mellower]
  * You are just an image
  * You are not for real
  * You turn into a picture of somebody, hey…

In slow motion, Relena's car swerves out of control and hits another car head on. Behind the wheel of the other car is the mysterious man, who sits in the driver's seat unharmed as he slowly fades from view.

__
  * [music a tempo (tempo from before)]

Relena runs to her bedroom window and her head is seen sticking out from outside. After looking around and noticing something, she dashes back and the light in the window goes out.

__
  * Faster and faster and faster ahead
  * As if you were waiting for me down the way

Outside in the rain, Relena looks around, spies something, and breaks into a run, her manner giving the impression that—for the first time—she has a destination.

__
  * I have never seen you
  * lying on a floor, crying, needing more
  * I have never seen you
  * lying on a floor, crying, needing more
  * [fade]

Relena fumbles her way out of the car and collapses in a cold, still defeat. Elsewhere, Heero falls to the ground and cries out silently in some agonizing emotional torture.

[fade to black]  


*~*OWARI*~*

AFTER NOTES:

****
  1. YES I realize that there are three Relena's in the story. I warned you. It's a video—musical artists do it all the time.
****
  2. NO I do not know who the creepy guy is exactly. He's the mysterious glue that holds this video together. Think of him as the "Mr. Pain" mentioned in the song.
****
  3. YES I realize that my cutting of the song is weird.
****
  4. YES it is implied that Relena in the car is dead. However, you don't have to interpret it that way—ah, the wonder of music videos…
****
  5. YES the other two Relena's are headed to the crash site.
****
  6. YES Heero is crying out for Relena.
****
  7. YES Heero's scream is silent because the song is playing over it.
****
  8. NO I do not hate Relena. This just came to me one night while I was listening to the song.
****
  9. YES I realize the bullets look stupid, but I had trouble formatting this so it'll have to do.

Please, give feedback. I'd appreciate no flamers, but if you insist that my story sucks that bad, go ahead. But you'd better give a good reason. This is my first vid-fic, so please take that into consideration…


End file.
